


After the Happily Ever After

by KathsAvery



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Little Mermaid (1989)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathsAvery/pseuds/KathsAvery





	After the Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jusrecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/gifts).



Ariel awoke to the sounds of the sea outside her room. She gently got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Eric. Today was the day that they would travel to France to see her good friend Belle. Ariel hoped that they would be in time to meet the new addition to the Moreau family. Ariel walked into her dressing room. "The Atlantis Royal Robes today, Meirah." Her lady-in-waiting brought the outfit from the wardrobe and laid it out.

 

As she was being dressed, she thanked the waves that Meirah was with her. For as long as Ariel had been in the palace, the woman had helped her negotiate the currents of human society, especially on days when Ariel felt tired and cross and ready to take a long leap off a short pier. When she was dressed, she sat down so Meirah could fix her hair in a style designed to accommodate the Atlantis crown. One of the things her father had requested of her when she married Prince Eric was to represent Atlantis when she went on official visits to other countries. It was something Ariel enjoyed. When she was finished, she went into the bedroom to find that Eric was already in his dressing room getting ready for the voyage.

 

As she descended the stairs to the front hall, she thought to herself that this was going to be an enjoyable voyage even though she couldn't change and swim it herself. But she comforted herself with the fact that her father was coming to escort the ship and speed their passage.

 

~*~

 

The voyage went far more swiftly than Ariel had anticipated, in fact. The crew was merry, the weather was bright, and her father saw to it that the winds kept them well apace along their way. As the ship got closer to shore Ariel said goodbye to her father and went to her cabin to make herself presentable, eagerly looking forward to meeting Belle and her prince.

 

Eric came to stand next to Ariel as the ship sailed majestically into the harbor. "Are you excited dear?"

 

"Yes! It will be nice to have a good long visit with Belle. Letters just don't seem to get to me fast enough, and they're not the same as being there," Ariel replied. She peered through the twilight to see if she could catch a glimpse of Belle's palace, but she could see only trees. "I hope I can help to make Belle comfortable and not be too much in the way. And I hope you'll have as nice a visit with Adam."

 

"Everything will be fine." Eric wrapped a reassuring arm around her, and Ariel leaned into him as an evening breeze ruffled their hair.

 

At the docks, Eric and Ariel were handed into a carriage to make the journey to the castle. When they arrived, it seemed busier than normal. Ariel started to ask a scurrying footman what was happening, but before she could finish her sentence Mrs. Potts came bustling down the stairs. "You're here at last! You must come with me at once, Your Highness – it's time!"

 

Ariel laid a hand on Eric's arm. The poor prince looked as nervous as a salmon in spawning time. "I think she means me, not you, dear," Ariel reassured him. "Why don't you go find Adam? He's probably feeling like a minnow in a whirlpool current."

 

As Ariel followed Mrs. Potts up the stairs, she thought how wonderful it was that she had arrived in time to meet the newest addition to the Moreau family. She wondered if Belle had a name picked out yet. A footman opened the door to Belle's chamber, and Ariel walked inside. Belle spotted her right away and waved and grimaced at her from the birthing bed. Her lush brown hair was plastered to her forehead, but she still had a smile for Ariel. "I'm so sorry I cant get up to give you a proper greeting," she said.

 

Ariel grinned. "That's alright." She walked over to hold Belle's hand as Mrs. Potts ordered the midwives about. "I understand completely. In fact, I will understand even better... in about 6 months!"

 

"Oh how wonderful!" Belle exclaimed "They can grow up together! They'll be the best of friends." Then, "Oh. OH. OW!"

 

Ariel stood out of the way as Mrs. Potts and one of the midwives moved to check on Belle. "Push!" said the midwife.

 

~*~

 

Eric found Adam pacing the drawing room. He looked up when Eric entered the room, concern all over his face. Eric wondered what it would be like for him when Ariel's time came.

 

"Everything will be fine," Eric reassured his friend, even though he had no idea what he was talking about. "Why don't we have something to drink?"

 

Adam nodded. "A drink sounds great. Help yourself and bring me one, if you don't mind."

 

Eric went to the sideboard and poured two glasses of brandy. He returned and handed one to Adam, who took it and downed it in one gulp.

 

"Would you like to discuss trade routes to take your mind off it?" Eric tried to sound jovial.

 

"Sure," Adam said gloomily. "Anything to keep my mind occupied."

 

"It just so happens that I have some maps and some articles of agreement in my satchel," Eric grinned.

 

So Adam and Eric worked on trade routes and goods that their respective countries could provide for each other, while their wives labored and supported, respectively.

 

~*~

 

Hours later, Ariel softly stroked the small hairs on the newborn baby's head. "She has your hair," Ariel said. "And Adams strong chin."

 

Belle chuckled. "She will be a handful if she is anything like her papa."

 

"Have you thought about names?" Ariel asked.

 

"I was thinking about Helena. What do you think?" Belle asked.

 

"Yes, she looks like a Helena." Ariel said. She laid the tiny girl in her cradle as the nurse hovered nearby.

 

"Now, you rest, and I will go tell Adam and Eric the wonderful news." Ariel squeezed her friend's hand.

 

"I am so glad you were here," Belle said, and she closed her eyes.

 

~*~

 

Dawn was just beginning to brighten the windows of the drawing room when Ariel quietly opened the door to the study. Eric's head was on the table, and he was drooling on one of the trade agreements. Adam had slouched in a chair with his head hanging over the back of it, snoring loudly. She shook Eric gently, and he raised bleary eyes to hers and then, remembering, jumped up, wiping the drool from his chin. Together, they woke Adam.  
"Adam, you have a beautiful baby girl," Ariel told him, beaming. Adam jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room. Ariel and Eric grinned at each other. She sat down on Eric's lap, and he put his arms around her. "What a long day and night," she said. "But both mother and child are doing well, thank the waves." She closed her eyes and rested her head on Eric's shoulder.

 

"You look so tired," Eric said, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "And you know quite well that you need your rest, too, because soon..." He trailed off, and they shared a tender smile. "Let's get you to bed." He picked Ariel up and carried her to their chambers.


End file.
